Second Rate
by Irken PopTart
Summary: They all told him he was only secondrate, and every time it was said, he only shrugged and smiled.


_This is the second companion piece to Dragon Eyes- The first being Candy Coated Violin- which could have just as easily be taken as part of Dragon Eyes itself- generally these 'Remixes' simply exist because the story has little- or nothing- to do with Tohma- who is the center character of Dragon Eyes, no matter what Ryuichi wants you to think. _

_So- Enjoy! And be patient- for all questions that rise from this, will be answered in future remixes!_

_Dragon Eyes Companion Piece _

_Remix #2- Second-Rate_

_-_

It's what he was.

Second-Rate.

Never quite good enough, never quite what anyone was looking for. He poured himself into his art, heart and soul, body and mind. No matter how difficult- he lived for his art. That was really all he had.

The people around him supposed he was just lazy, only a mooch. Not even his own family took him seriously... Not that it really bothered him. He was living his dreams. They might be falling short- but he was reaching for them, and that was really what mattered.

He let each one of them think however they wanted to, and never worried about the way they looked at him.

Hiroshi said he needed to be more serious. Said that maybe then people would take him as something more than a waste of their time. He just laughed at him, shrugging it off. Hiro didn't know how he was in each audition, at every interview. That was fine. He didn't need to worry about being serious outside of work...

Hiro said he wanted to come to one of his auditions... Wanted to check him out- and if he was any good, maybe he could put in a word for him. He laughed, hooked his arm around his little brother's neck, and ground his knuckles into his hair. He'd throw him off- mess him up he said.

He didn't tell him that he didn't -want- a 'word' put in for him. He wanted to be seen for his talent, his own passion in the field. Not because he was 'Hiroshi of Bad Luck's' brother. No, that was how everyone -else- got in. And he was never fond of the easy way. He'd work, and he'd work hard.

His mother sobbed, and begged him to be a good son, to learn responsibility. His father had yelled, telling him to get a real job- anything, anywhere. To not go around feeding off of others. Then they'd kicked him out of the house- a second time.

He hadn't gone back this time of course...And he'd stayed with Hiroshi a few days...Until he found a place he said.

He hadn't seen his family in months... He called every once and a while- would tell them about his new place- how they should come and check it out- Great view, just down the road from a corner store. He offered to show them because he knew they'd never accept. Hiro was too busy, and his parents could really care less.

Didn't bother him really, he'd rather not have his family find out his new place was a cardboard box in an alleyway.

He had one of Hiroshi's spare keys, and had observed his siblings schedule well enough to slip in while the younger Nakano was away, and make use of his shower facilities. It had been a surprise a few months back, to walk down the hall in nothing but a towel, and directly into his brother's girlfriend, who was apparently just getting up.

She had been surprisingly good natured about the whole thing. Even when he had momentarily forgotten himself from his place- wedged between her breasts, and copped a feel.

She must be a very laid back woman, because all she did was pat him on the head- giggle, and offer to fix some tea.

He knew she never said anything to Hiro- but every time he came around afterward, he would find himself having lunch with her, the two of them discussing one thing or another. He liked her quite a bit, even if she did seem a little flighty every now and again...

His parents might have been surprised to find that he did indeed work- anywhere that would hire him... Most of the time of course- payment was served in meals, or even just scraps of one- but hey- a guy has to eat right?

Sometimes the jobs would last a bit longer- and he could find someone that had a room he could rent out. But nights of washing dishes would end one way or another- someone else would come along- or he'd need to move out when that spare room was going to be taken up by a relative.

He didn't mind it really.

He lived by taking each day as it came... Every failure was just one more reason to try a little bit harder. Each reason to cry just made him laugh all the harder. Life was one big joke anyhow. A stage. Maybe he'd been cast eternally to face one disaster after another... But it was a part he would play with a smile. He refused to be beaten.

So he hadn't taken the path his parents wanted him too- his brother hadn't either- and look at him!

Fame, fortune, friends, the most amazing woman in the world- In Hiro's words, not his own...but he found it hard to argue, she -was- a vast improvement over his last girl, a little boy, a great place to live, plenty of food. And all because he was doing what he loved.

So maybe his little brother had all the luck in the world. He was happy for him. Jealousy only dragged you down... No, seeing Hiro so happy- it only gave him motivation. Hiro had followed his advice- chased his dreams, and obtained everything he could ever want...That...Because of that he knew it was possible.

So with each audition, with every job, he poured his heart and soul into everything he did. So it left him feeling drained. So maybe he went hungry, or he was cold. Maybe he didn't have someone's arms around him while he slept... But he knew that eventually, somehow- all the work would pay off.

And really- what did he have to be sorry for? He was alive wasn't he? Maybe getting a bit on the thin side- but he had all his limbs- he had his health, and his determination. He had his humor. And the gods knew that he- Nakano Yuji- could find humor in just about everything.

Every eviction notice. Every 'You're fired', each 'Sorry- not what we're looking for.' Met with a grin, and a flourishing bow.

His steps were light- he would dance through his life, no matter how short it may come to be. Hiro said he should get a girlfriend- he didn't think it would be fair to drag anyone down his path, and refused to take anything without giving something in return.

They all said he was a mooch.

And he laughed, shrugged, and played along with it. If that's what everyone saw of him- they were welcome to do so.

Maybe that's why he had taken to coming around so often when Hiro was at work. Or why he had actually gone to visit the girl in the hospital when Hiro was unable to do so himself. Because she knew all about dreams...

About reaching so desperately for them, jumping- and praying to the gods that you learn to fly.

She never thought he wasn't serious... She offered advice- even from a hospital bed. Telling him to reach for every star he could see. He held on to her fears, and sent her off with a smile... It was the only time he had ever felt any sort of aggression toward his brother- angry the younger man couldn't be here for her- for something as stupid as public opinion.

His manager had delivered flowers- surprised that he was sitting beside the young woman's bed when she'd been returned to her room- he had nodded his approval... And explained the real reason had more to do with the safety of the couple.

He would agree, rather begrudgingly.

Weeks after- once Hiro had stopped fussing so much, and most likely, after his girlfriend had become so sick of him that she kicked him out- he had snuck back in, to 'help out his favorite sister'.

She had laughed at him, and told him she wasn't his sister just yet- but the sparkle in her eyes told him it wasn't likely to be long before she was.

He never stayed too long- and he knew she'd get along fine, her son after all, was a remarkably quiet child- very well behaved if not a little bit creepy... But he was always afraid his brother might come home early- and a confused Hiro was a rather irritated Hiro.

He had the pleasure of being introduced to his sister in law after he had skipped out on the planned meeting that had taken place at their parents house. He couldn't help it of course- having finally managed to peg down a job that- so far- had lasted a good three weeks- he didn't want to risk losing it. Not that it mattered he'd been working overtime, overnights, and hadn't had a decent nights sleep in three days.

They fired him after his shift ended that night of course.

He laughed.

He laughed all the way to his brothers, where- after a long shower, he had crashed on Hiro's couch, having snagged up the spare blankets and pillow kept in the closet for those spontaneous Shuichi 'Eiri is being an asshole' visits.

He heard the front door open again, at a reasonable hour- if you were in the habit of robbing houses- 4:00 AM...Obviously their mother had been accepting of Hiro's choice in partner- and he imagined the poor young woman hadn't gotten a word in edgewise all night. He shuddered to think how her son had faired.

He passed it off like he was sleeping, never wincing as Hiro passed him by...

"Bastard!" Was the whispered hiss- he imagined it was more because of the child in Hiro's arms than to prevent him from 'waking'. "Well I guess you'll be meeting him after all... That's my brother Yuji- the second rate actor."

He could almost feel her pause in the doorway, looking back...She had such a presence that woman- no matter how plain she claimed she was... He could see her eyes, how they glowed with a warmth and understanding...

"But I'm sure he's a first-rate brother...ne?"

Hiro paused on his trip down the hall to tuck his son away safely into bed, "...Yeah. Yeah I guess he is."

As his younger brother moved away, he felt his new sister move close, pulling the blanket around his shoulders, and knowing as she brushed hair from his eyes, she saw clearly through his act.

"Keep dreaming Yuji-kun..." She whispered gently, straightening herself again to look down the hall, where her fiancee was making sure all the proper goodnights and night lights were carried out...

"I promise...they come true..."

He could only smile as she moved away, clicking out the lights as she left.

So maybe he was second-rate... But that never stopped him before, and it wouldn't stop him now. Dreams came true... And he was sure when he finally got his chance...

He would fly.


End file.
